(1) Field
The present inventions relate generally to stairway systems and, more particularly, to an improved baluster assembly for stairway systems.
(2) Related Art
Stairway systems typically provide a series of balusters, treads and a handrail. The balusters may include aesthetic aspects, such as features that align with both the tread and the handrail. Thus, replacing and retrofitting balusters on existing stairways is often a difficult and expensive endeavor.
One common disadvantage with conventional replacement stairway systems and baluster assemblies is that they are often complicated to arrange and install. For example, traditional designs typically require substantial decision-making and a heightened mechanical aptitude. Accordingly, an installer may have to determine which components to install, where and how to plug existing holes in the treads and handrails, and in some cases, to require physical modification of components.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved stairway system and baluster assembly that is adapted to be installed easily in a large variety of existing and new structures without the need for skilled workers while, at the same time, conceals details of its construction to provide an aesthetically pleasing final result.